


Final Test

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Light Angst, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Final Test

"It's simple," Kingsley said smoothly. "I _can_ have all charges dropped in mere moments. All you have to do is take a Wizard's Oath to serve me."

Kingsley watched Snape's face. The minutes ticked by and still Snape said nothing.

"Have you made your decision?" Kingsley asked when _he_ couldn't wait any longer.

Snape swallowed and looked him in the eye. "While I do not fancy my chances against the Wizengamot, I will never agree to serve another unconditionally."

"Excellent. You've passed the final test." Kingsley grinned at Snape's nonplussed expression and shook his hand. "You're free to go, Severus."


End file.
